Pirates of the Tri-State Area
Pirates of the Tri-State Area is the 45th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 59th on Nickelodeon. Phineas and Ferb set sail off of Danville Harbor as pirates in search of the secret Danvillian treasure. Doofenshmirtz buys an island off the coast of Danville. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching the local news with their dad one afternoon. Normal news about injuries, new law cuts, and Mayor Roger. But one new story particularly catches the eyes of Phineas and Ferb. Recently, Danvillian scientists have discovered a secret treasure off the coast of Danville Harbor, but they have not yet found it because they do not have the right equipment. Phineas had a spark of hope. He told Ferb to get the blueprint for the pirate ship again. Ferb had the same idea. They ran off to the harbor has their dad wondered where Perry had gone off to. Perry was already at the harbor somehow. He entered a crate where Monogram was on a miniature screen. He told Perry Doofenshmirtz was on an island off the harbor. Perry knew where that island was because he saw it when Doof did the lighthouse scheme. Perry got on his rarely used jet ski and zoomed off to the island. Phineas had gathered all their friends and they were all fancied up in gear of a scalawag. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet used their previous pirate costumes, but everyone else got costumes. The ship was ready and Ferb used a GPS to track the treasure. The sailed past the island Doofenshmirtz was hiding. Perry hopped off his jet ski and was trapped in a pile of soaking seaweed. Doofenshmirtz explained that he had bought the island to find the treasure off of Danville Harbor easier. Plus, he wanted to turn into a sea monster to scare people off, so Doof presented the Sea-Monster-Inator. Doof would turn into a sea monster, as he had previously explained. Ferb had located the exact spot of the treasure. Now the challenge was choosing the best scuba team. Phineas and Ferb would go by default. Heidi would go because of her great awareness. Isabella because of her handy skills. Baljeet because of his brains. Dylan because of his athletic ability. Ford because of his manly character. Lastly, Bailey because of her great sense of direction. With the scuba team ready, Phineas dug up scuba suits from their Atlantis adventure and dove into the ocean. Doofenshmirtz fired the Sea-Monster-Inator at himself. He was a vicious sea monster. Doof dove into the ocean and looked for the nearest target of scuba divers or whatever. Perry found some conveniently placed scissors on the ground. He cut himself from the seaweed and was on a wild Doofenshmirtz chase. Bailey told the gang to turn left, and right, and East, and all over. Ford could feel them getting closer to the treasure with each set of directions. Sure enough, they found the treasure. As Phineas, Ferb, Dylan, Ford, and Baljeet went to recover the treasure, Isabella felt warm breath on the back of he scuba suit. She looked behind her to see Doofenshmirtz the monster. Heidi and Isabella screamed. Dylan turned around to see the monster attacking the girls, and he went to go give it a piece of his mind. Phineas noticed this too. He told Ferb, Baljeet, and Ford to go get the treasure back onto the ship and have Wesley and Buford bring it into captain's quarters. Ferb gave Phineas a small salute and headed to the surface. Phineas, Bailey, and Dylan stayed behind. Doofenshmirtz was on fire, which was a bad thing. Phineas and Dylan began to beat up Doofenshmirtz. Perry came underwater to stop Doofenshmirtz, but Perry saw the kids taking care of him, so Perry stayed back and watched. But...Doofenshmirtz began to get rowdy. He punched the glass to Heidi's scuba helmet. She began to turn blue and gasp for air, swallowing sea water and even some fish. Perry quickly grabbed Heidi while the kids weren't looking and got her back to shore. Phineas and Dylan had just finished beating Doofenshmirtz, who transformed back into his normal self. Dylan asked why they didn't use swords like pirates, and Phineas didn't know why. Phineas, Dylan, Isabella, and Bailey swam back to surface, and they got worried about where Heidi went. Back on shore, Heidi coughed up some water and some fish. She saw Perry as an agent. She was confused as she saw Perry run off and fly away in a hovercar. She told herself it was nothing, and she felt like she had an aquarium in her digestive system because of all the water and fish she inhaled. She just waited back at shore for the rest of the gang. Phineas sailed back to shore and he asked Wesley what the treasure was. Wesley said that it was just a lot of saltwater taffy. Phineas wasn't impressed, but at least they had a huge supply of taffy. They came back to the harbor where they saw Heidi. The kids decided to head home, except for Katherine and Hannah, who decided to stay for a swim. Songs *''The Treasure of Danville'' *''A Sea Monster Battle'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Ginger': "Aren't we too young to do this?" *'Irving': "I say yes" *'Ford': "I say no" Ferb's Line None Whatcha' Doin Lauren Perry's entrance to lair Goes to the harbor and goes into a crate Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz on an island Continuity *Doofenshmirtz buys another island ("The Ballad of Badbeard"), ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") *The boys become pirates again and use the same costumes and pirate ship ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *The weather man, Phil, is seen again ("Phineas and Ferb the movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *The boys scuba dive again ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"), ("Atlantis") *When Doofenshmirtz turns into a monster, he brings up looking like Nosey, the abominable snowman, and Der Kinderlumper ("The Lake Nose Monster"), ("For Your Ice Only"), ("Der Kinderlumper") Allusions *'Pirates of the Carribean': The title is based off this series *'Jimmy Neutron': The boys find a treasure of saltwater taffy *'Sonic the Hedgehog': It is revealed that Katie the Fireside Girl has an extreme fear of water Category:Season 31 Category:Specials